prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM26/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM 26 Iru doesn't respond.png|Iru does not respond anymore KKPCALM 26 Frustrated Bibury.png|Bibury is frustrated KKPCALM 26 Bibury alone on a cliff.png|Bibury alone on a remote island KKPCALM 26 Ichika created float ring.png|Ichika created a swim ring out of Kirakiraru for the KiraPati KKPCALM 26 Everyone's swimsuits.png|Everyone in swimsuits at the beach and ready to have fun KKPCALM26_-_Ciel_and_Himari_riding.png|Ciel and Himari playing together KKPCALM 26 Aoi Ichika snorkeling.png|Aoi and Ichika snorkeling KKPCALM26 - Akira surfing.png|Akira surfing KKPCALM 26 Pekorin pet by Yukari.png| Pekorin is pet by Yukari KKPCALM 26 Yukari with Pekorin.png|Yukari relaxing KKPCALM 26 Everyone napping.png|The KiraPati members are taking a nap together KKPCALM 26 Akira relaxing.png| Akira relaxing as well KKPCALM 26 Yukari smiles at Akira.png| ‎Yukari smiles at Akira and the others KKPCALM26_The_Cures_on_an_island_with_a_sunken_KiraPati.jpg|The KiraPati has drifted to a remote island KKPCALM 26 Remote island.png| ‎The island as seen from above KKPCALM 26 Hole in float ring.png| ‎Ichika notices a hole in the swim ring KKPCALM 26 Kirarin hungry.png| ‎Kirarin is too hungry to stay transformed into Ciel KKPCALM 26 Pekorin hungry.png| ‎Pekorin is hungry as well KKPCALM 26 Ichika wants to make another float ring.png| ‎Ichika suggests using Kirakiraru again... KKPCALM 26 Run out of Kirakiraru.png| ...but the pot has run out of Kirakiraru. KKPCALM 26 No ingredients.png| ‎They lack the ingredients to make sweets with too. KKPCALM 26 Kirarin suggests searching ingredients.png| ‎Kirarin suggests searching for ingredients on the island KKPCALM 26 Determined Kirarin.png| ‎Determined Kirarin KKPCALM 26 Everyone follows Kirarin.png| ‎Everyone is following Kirarin KKPCALM 26 Everyone afraid but Akira and Yukari are unimpressed.png| ‎All KiraPati members except Yukari and Akira are afraid of snakes KKPCALM 26 Hiding behind Akira.png| ‎The four girls hide behind Akira's back KKPCALM 26 Ichika runs into a wall.png| ‎Ichika's face meets a wall as the group follows footsteps KKPCALM 26 Kirarin checks the cliff out.png| ‎Kirarin investigates on top of the cliff KKPCALM 26 Bibury pouting.png| ‎Bibury pouting KKPCALM 26 Kirarin sees Bibury.png| ‎Kirarin spots Bibury KKPCALM 26 Bibury doesn't want to explain.png| ‎Bibury does not want to explain how she got here KKPCALM 26 No Noir filling.png| ‎Noir Filling doesn't work KKPCALM 26 Bibury blames the Cures.png| ‎Bibury blames the Cures for this situation KKPCALM 26 Bibury on the island.png| ‎Bibury taking a "vacation" KKPCALM 26 RIP Iru.png| ‎Bibury's boat broke and Iru doesn't respond KKPCALM 26 How could this happen.png| ‎Dramatic Bibury KKPCALM 26 Down Kirarin.png| ‎Kirarin feels sorry for Bibury KKPCALM 26 Cave entrance.png| ‎Ichika and Kirarin at the entrance of a cave KKPCALM 26 Ice caves.png| ‎Ice formations inside the cave KKPCALM 26 Kirarin doesn't know shaved ice.png| ‎Kirarin doesn't know what shaved ice is KKPCALM 26 Kirarin observes Aoi.png| ‎Kirarin observes the other members of the KiraPati KKPCALM 26 Bright idea.png| ‎Ichika has a bright idea KKPCALM 26 Penguin shaved ice.png| ‎Penguin shaved ice KKPCALM 26 Back as Ciel.png| ‎Eating some of the sweet turned Kirarin into Ciel again KKPCALM 26 Wants to share with Bibury.png| ‎Ciel wants to share the ice with Bibury KKPCALM 26 Bibury crying.png| ‎Bibury crying KKPCALM 26 Bibury as a child.png| ‎Bibury as a child KKPCALM 26 Child Bibury gets Kirakiraru taken.png| ‎Noir takes Bibury's Kirakiraru KKPCALM 26 Noir forms his gift.png| ‎Noir forms his gift for Bibury KKPCALM 26 Bibury with Iru.png| ‎Bibury with Iru KKPCALM 26 Offer.png| ‎Ciel offers Bibury the shaved ice KKPCALM 26 Kirakiraru taken from ice.png| ‎The Kirakiraru is absorbed KKPCALM 26 Iru acts on its own.png| ‎Iru seemingly moved on its own KKPCALM 26 Shaved Ice Iru.png|Iru as a shaved ice monster KKPCALM 26 Ciel attacked by Iru.png| ‎Ciel is attacked by Iru KKPCALM 26 Confused Iru.png| ‎Iru seems somewhat confused KKPCALM 26 Bibury attacked by Iru.png| ‎Bibury is attacked by Iru as well KKPCALM 26 Ciel shields Bibury.png| ‎Ciel shields Bibury KKPCALM 26 Parfait in action.png| ‎Parfait in action KKPCALM 26 Iru fires the ice rockets.png| ‎Iru fires ice rockets KKPCALM 26 Rainbow Ribbon.png| ‎Parfait uses her Rainbow Ribbon to tie them together KKPCALM 26 Bibury tears.png| ‎Bibury feels left alone as even Iru attacks her KKPCALM 26 Empathy.png| ‎Parfait empathizes with Bibury KKPCALM 26 Carries out of danger.png| ‎Parfait carries Bibury out of danger KKPCALM 26 Lemme go.png| ‎Bibury yells at Parfait to let her go KKPCALM 26 Won't let you go.png| ‎Parfait tells her that she won't let go KKPCALM 26 Bibury falling.png| ‎Bibury falling KKPCALM 26 Ciel holds Bibury's hand.png| ‎Parfait manages to grab Bibury's hand KKPCALM 26 Parfait holding Bibury.png| ‎Parfait holds Bibury KKPCALM 26 Not alone.png| ‎Parfait tells Bibury that she's not alone KKPCALM 26 Don't give up.png| ‎Parfait encourages Bibury KKPCALM 26 Crystal pegasus.png| ‎The crystal pegasus is formed KKPCALM 26 Parfait with Bibury.png| ‎Parfait with Bibury KKPCALM 26 Bibury looking at torn Iru.png| ‎Bibury looking at a torn Iru KKPCALM 26 Bibury accepts shaved ice.png| ‎Bibury accepts the shaved ice... KKPCALM 26 Shaven ice Kirakiraru taken again.png| ‎...only to take its Kirakiraru again. KKPCALM 26 Ciel sad.png| ‎Dejected Ciel KKPCALM 26 Bat wings Iru.png| ‎Iru flying away with Bibury on its back KKPCALM 26 Not happy.png| ‎Ciel feels down from the events KKPCALM 26 Hot air balloon.png| ‎The Kirakiraru from the shaved ice was enough for a hot air balloon Wallpapers wall_kira_26_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM26.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes